Sapphire Trewhella
Sapphire Trewhella is the younger sister of Conor, the daughter of Mathew Trewhella III and Jennie Trewhella, and is the protagonist and narrator of the original Ingo Chronicles later surpassed by Morveren Trevail. Personality Sapphire has a tendency to be stubborn and hot-tempered. She can be cold and hurt others with her words. Sapphire loves her family and dog Sadie but is enthralled with Ingo. She is described as half half, half belonging to Ingo and the other to Air.Her special abilities include communicating to various sea animals and being able to share memories, skills typical of the Mer. She dislikes Faro making fun of her. She is sometimes ignorant and tactless, time and time again telling others that they have "got to" or "must" tell her things, unintentionally offending them.(usually Faro, her mer friend ^^)despite her cautious ability to observe things because she takes risks without realising others importance and help. She is very loving of those who she trusts. However she does have a tendency to lie or only tell part of the truth. She looks up to her brother Conor, to the point of having an inferiority complex. She has little to no interest in romance, as shown when Mal, a guy from St. Pirans is rejected when trying to be too friendly with her.connor calls me saph." Possible that she likes Faro? Most of her time she is thinking about Ingo and trying to resist the call. She loves Ingo and is more "her" there. Appearance Sapphire's appearance has not been greatly described throughout the series, but she is said to have long, dark hair like seaweed, that is the same colour as Faro's. She is about thirteen now, and as of now has a human form. On the other cover versions of the Ingo Chronicles, Sapphire is shown to have brown hair and green eyes. Family Sapphire's family includes her brother Conor, who is older than her by two years; her father, Mathew Trewhella the Third; her mother, Jennie Trewhella; her baby half-brother, Mordowrgi; and her step-mother, Mellina. Faro and Elvira are almost related to Sapphire as Mellina is their aunt. Sapphire is part of the Trewhella family. Ingo The Tide Knot The Deep The first scene introduced is when Faro and Sapphire are sitting on a shore in Senara, which is where they live as of now since the move from St. Pirans ever since the Tide Knot broke and destroyed nearly everything. In this scene, Sapphire is introduced to a tree outside her Trewhella Cottage which determines evil. Soon later, Sapphire is informed a meeting is about to happen and for those reasons, must go to Ingo with Faro to attend it. They pass through the Claw Creatures and through rocks of which one tightens Sapphire for a while but learns on how to relax and it moves apart bit by bit. Once they arrive at the meeting, they are greeted by over 1000+ Mer and Ervys of whom speaks to Sapphire and Faro in such an insolent way as such to offend them that Saldowr, is not as important as he actually really is offending Faro the most as he is the heir for the Keeper of the Tide Knot. After a long while of egocentric behaviour, Ervys brings the topic to the Deep of which has awoken a monster, the Kraken, of which haunts many Mer as the Kraken can only sleep if both a boy and a girl are sacrificed to let it sleep for presumably 1000+ years. Sapphire is haunted at this fact and is told by Ervys to travel to the deep and make the Kraken sleep again, implying he wants Sapphire to be sacrificed to this beast of which Sapphire is worried of. Howevers tales spoke that the Kraken has slept once only by a man called ... who put him to sleep without anybody getting harmed or killed. Sapphire came back from the Deep alive and now hearing this begins to fantasize about what Ervys is up to and for those reasons takes the offer to travel to the deep to put the Kraken to sleep, most presumably if not with Conor and Faro, to if not put it to sleep, kill it which again shocks the audience. Ervys leaves with the majority of the Mer standing by Sapphire's opinion with anger and distraught but has new plans coming up. The conference ends, Sapphire and Faro return to the human world where Sapphire asks her brother to come with her to Ingo but is later confronted by Faro's sister Elvira who gives a talisman to Sapphire in hope she passes it to Conor when she returns to Earth. At first, she thought it was a luring trick to bring Conor to Ingo and seduce him to become one of the Mer of which happened to Mathew Trewhella III, but later reluctantly accepts it as a gift for Conor to perhaps remember Elvira is still in care of Conor. When Sapphire returns back to Air, Sapphire puts her clothes in the wash and is talked on the phone by Conor who had to make up a lie that Sapphire was staying with Rainbow and Patrick at their house. Conor refuses to lie to their mother again and tells Sapphire that next time, she has to explain her actions. On the way to St. Pirans, Sapphire is encountered by Granny Carne who asks her where she's been and starts telling a story in relation to the Kraken. At the end of the meeting, Granny Carne gives Sapphire some Rowan Berries of which she must not lose and it is laid warm in her palms and sets off once again to St. Pirans to Rainbow and Patrick's house. During midnight, Sadie is frightened by the talisman Elvira carved for Conor and so thus Sadie keeps a distance from Conor, in removal of most of the presence of the talisman. While Conor and Sapphire go out for a midnight stroll, Sapphire tells Conor about the Kraken and how all of Ingo wish for her to save Ingo from the Kraken. Conor believes that Ingo wishes to sacrifice a life for the sakes of their people, and does not let Sapphire go alone on the voyage, along with Faro who unwillingly does not let her go to the Deep herself. Sapphire is later said to be sitting on the doorstep awake, having only slept for four hours. Roger comes by and tells Sapphire that Gloria Fortune saw a girl walking up the path and asks Sapphire if she is that girl. Roger presumes it is and suspects Conor is trying to hide the truth from her mother. Roger backs off eventually walking away and trying not to make any more hurt for both Sapphire and her mother. Later Sapphire is shown to travel to Ingo with Faro and Conor. While arriving near the Groves of Aleph, Faro stated he cleared most of the passing for Saldowr. While chatting to Saldowr, Saldowr recognises the talisman Elvira made for Conor and Conor is asked to bring it forward to have a look. He notes that Conor's talisman must not be touched. If it is touched, the talisman will gradually lose its power. While noting the gradual loss of power, he also tells Conor that his talisman gives him great strength and is given Dad's gold necklace to hold the talisman. Sapphire notes this when Saldowr gives Conor the necklace and questions about the ring. Saldowr informs Sapphire that the ring is safe and there is no need for a worry. It is also said that Dad never wore his wedding ring on his hand, but around his neck with a gold necklace. From there, they sent on for adventures in the Deep. Possessions: '''Dueblek - 'Faro made a bracelet called a ''deublek ''by weaving together some of Faro and Sapphire's hair. Both Faro and Sapphire have one. '''Rowan berries - 'Granny Carne gave Sapphire a handful of rowan berries from the Earth that would not ruin underwater. Sapphire used them against the Kraken, and they were lost to the Deep. '''Watch - '''Sapphire's father bought her a wristwatch for her birthday. It was the most expensive one in the store, but Sapphire's father bought it for her anyways. It stopped working after Sapphire accidently got it wet while she was searching for Conor in Ingo. The watch is not mentioned again after the first book. Quotes Although she is very sturdy, she tends to talk alot about "i want to be with the mermaids" Trivia * Although she has been described as having dark-coloured hair, her hair color is often interpreted as red. * Sapphire's name may refer to the precious blue stone of the same name. Category:Part Human, Part Mer Category:Female Category:Of Earth Category:Trewhella Family Category:Protagonist